It Returns
by Warriorkitten
Summary: It had returned with a vegence this time the diabolical clown targets the son of Bill and Audrey Denebrough. Rated T just to be safe. R


** IT RETURNS**

**I do not own any part of It or any of its characters therin. Other Characters are mine though**

**Bill, Beverly, Richie, and Ben were in the process of finishing It off. The gigantic spider like monster had gone off to rest after killing the pathetic "girlie boy Eddie who had accompanied them in there in its lair. Because It was weak, (Bev having shot it in its belly thus damaging it) it had no real defense. Had the three humans paid closer attention though they would have realized the dim light in the spider's belly made its escape. After all no one really knew what It's true form was...maybe no one would ever know. As the light escaped the dying monster's body part of the spider's rationalle came back to it. Its dying mind could not comprehend why these humans were killing it...it had done nothing wrong to them...didn't even know why it was in this strange world.**

**"Is it over?" Bev asked in a shakey voice. Ben pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. "Yeah Bev, it is. It's dead." Ben replied softely. Bill glanced nervously back towards the sewer enterance where they came from after killing It. He wasn't so sure. He had told them It had to take on some corporal form in order to feed...and didn't he see some kind of light leave the thing's body after they had ripped out its heart? Bill dismissed this thought from his head. It had to be dead. It had to be. Bill, Ben, Richie, and Bev headed back to the hospital to visit Mike who was recouperating from his fight with Henry Bowers and to tell him that they had killed It. Although nothing seemed improved. After a few days Mike left the hospital to return home and the remaining friends left. Audrey, Bill's wife had made a complete recovery from her captivity with It. All friends kept in touch with one another and gradually the memories of It began to fade away...although not completely.**

**12 YEARS LATER**

**Davey Denebrough, the son of Bill and Audey was playing happily outside in his backyard. His parents never mentioned about the terror that was in Derry...had no reason to. As Davey played he heared some children laughing. Davey glanced up and saw a rather tall but odd looking clown who grinned at him. Something inside told him to run and to run quickly but being 6 years old his inquisitive mind overrode his natural instincts. "Heya Davey," the clown replied in a cheery voice. The voice was raspy but somehow likable. Kind of like the voice on a tough but lovable cartoon bulldog one sees on saterday morning cartoon shows. Davey smiled back. "Hello." Davey smiled back. "My name is Pennywise the dancing clown.." Pennywise said cheerily. Davey smiled again. He was beginning to feel more at ease with his new clown friend. He couldn't wait to tell his parents about the clown. Maybe he could get them to take him to the circus and see Pennywise. "Do ya wanna go to the circus with me Davey? Oh-ho course you do! and there's cotton candy, and rides, and all sorts of neat stuff there...and balloons too all colors!" Pennywise added. Davey nearly shrieked in joy...now his parents would have to take him. "Can my mom and dad come too?" Davey asked. Pennywise frowned for a moment thinking. "Uhhh...sure Davey they can come along. Bring your friends." Pennywise laughed.**

**Davey then frowned for a moment. His parents wouldn't let him go unless they met Pennywise and gave permission. "My mom and dad won't let me go though." Davey whined. He really wanted to go to the circus. Pennywise thought for a moment. "Who are your parents Davey?" "Bill and Audrey." Davey piped up happily. At the mention of those two names it was all Pennywise could do from killing Davey on the spot. Bill was the one who led the attack on It and freed Audrey. "Be back in a flash." Pennywise giggled. He left for a split second and came back bounding happily. "Your mom and dad says you can go as long as I have you back by dinner." Pennywise lied. Davey cheered happily and grabbed Pennywise's hand. Pennywise laughed and led him away. He would have his revenge. Although He couldn't use the spider's form anymore (the reason for this is that the body was destroyed therefore rendering it useless) all he had now was the Pennywise clown form. Had that form been destroyed as well then a new body would have been needed...but no matter.**

**Pennywise led Davey through the streets down to the sewer system. "Uh, Pennywise, is this the way to the circus?" Davey asked. Pennywise cackled again..."Its a sort cut...or a long cut." But yeah this is the way." Davey grinned and kept up with his new friend. After walking for a while he told Davey to stop and close his eyes...for a big surprise. Davey foolishly shut his eyes. When he opened them again Pennywise had no more the funny laughing face and eyes. Instead his eyes were decidedly demonic and his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. His face was still the face of the clown. Davey screamed and backed away. "It won't do you any good to run Davey boy." I got you now and you'll be long dead before your foolish parents find out what happened to you." Pennywise growled demonicly. Davey turned to run but Pennywise lunged and gripped his arm in a fierce hold. "Now I'll have my revenge...if I can't get Bill or that bitch Audrey physically then what better way to get at them mentally...I wonder how the death of their only son will affect their fragile little minds?"**

**Bill had gone around back to get Davey to come into the house. It was going to rain and rain real bad. Plus it was getting rather late. Bill went around to look for Davey and there was no sign of him anywhere. Frantic he ran into the house. "Audrey have you seen Davey?" Bill asked..a nervous edge in his voice. "No, why?" Audrey asked. But the look on her face registered the horror enough for Bill. "It had him." Bill concluded more to himself then to his wife. "Who has him...Bill who had our son?!" Audrey cried. Bill turned on her both in fear and anger. "IT! IT HAS HIM!" Bill yelled. Audrey gasped. She knew what that thing would do to Davey. "I'll call the others. It's not dead. They have to know." Bill reasoned. He reached for the phone and dialed Ben and his wife Beverly, Mike, and Richie. "We'll come. Don't worry we'll come and help get Davey back." Ben had told Bill. Bill sighed in relief. The next morning Ben, Beverly, Mike, and Richie arrived at his house. "So capt. what's the plan of attack?" Richie had asked.**

**(more later if I can think up another storyline to go with this one. please R&R)**


End file.
